VK Novella
by Annabelle Nicole Campbell
Summary: Junichi ran his hand down the side of Akiko's face and said to her, "Now don't go daydreaming and as a reward, I will up-the-anti later on when we finish our homework together. I want to do everything with you and to you, I want to explore and you be my first". /Ever wonder what Kaname's parents were like or who Rido took after? Read this novella and find out.
1. The Founders

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Founders~<strong>

There was a school for the poor and the orphans, and the school served as a college at night; it was the Phoenix Academy. The founders of the school were Headmistress Akane and Headmaster Daichi, who were a married couple-Mister and Misses Daichi and Akane Hai. Both Akane and Daichi were raised poor and went to the same local community college, were each was able to enter through financial aid. Daichi and Akane bumped into each other in the Doctorate program for educators. Constantly finding each other in their classes and ending up paired up by teachers for class assignments, Daichi and Akane became friends who choose to study and spend time together. One fateful night when the two were at a dance, someone behind Akane got clumsy and pushed her into Daichi. When Daichi caught Akane, they both intimately touched for the first time, sending sparks and waves of emotions through their bodies. Daichi and Akane wound up so physically close to each other that their mouths were almost touching, and when Daichi caught Akane, his hands ended up with one on her upper back and the other hand on her buttocks at the bottom curve in Akane s back. Not able to resist himself, Daichi asked for forgiveness as he pulled Akane close and began to kiss her. From that moment on Daichi and Akane were more than friends were, they had become a very playful and flirty couple, gentle and considerate towards each other, and having a relationship full of love, romance, and mutual physical desire for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I may put more depth into this chapter, so please have patience as I move this story over to the novella and work on it; thanks guys.


	2. The School's Begginnings

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The School's Beginnings~<strong>

After graduation, the couple found jobs and built up their financial funds to buy a home and get married. Not long after settling into their new home, Daichi and Akane got talking about owning their own school, who it would be for, and what would be done at the school. It was decided that the school would be to benefit the poor, so children who came from schools like theirs would not have the financial burden, but would get the amazing privileges that only the wealthy could obtain. To ensure this would happen, Daichi and Akane decided to find people in the local government who would financially and resourcefully back up and support the school, giving it the perception of prestige so to draw in the wealthy all while quietly and anonymously bringing in the poor students. The school plan was successfully implemented and all the people living nearby thought the school to be a hard-to-enter campus. Due to the school's status, no one suspected at least half the students were poor. Uniforms, supplies and food were provided-for as part of the tuition cost, and dormitories were situated according to class year and gender. It was set up that there be a policy preventing parents from visiting except to pick up and drop off children at the office, and it was forbidden upon punishment of expulsion to discuss home life. Because of the school's environment, people of all lifestyles from the wealthy class found their way in quite easily. The poor class consisted of students who would put full effort into studies and keep to themselves. With the policy in place, the wealthier students would unknowingly write the poor students off as nerds and leave them alone, which would promote the secrecy of the poor students background.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This chapter is also under construction, please have patience as I move it over from VK to the novella and then edit it and extend it's depth, thanks guys.


	3. A Birth and A Transition

**Vampire Night's Novella: ****Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~A Birth and A Transition~<strong>

The year the school opened, the sky was gloomy and the seasons of the year were speeding up by three months. In spite of environmental conditions, the school kept in session. The school was in session for one year when Headmistress Akane got pregnant. Upon giving birth to a daughter, Headmistress Akane passed away leaving Daichi to raise their child alone. In spite of his wife s death and for the sake of his child, he hid that he was in mourning. Daichi never recovered from his wife's death and this left him utterly bitter but he did not show this when he was around those he cared about. Daichi could be a lighthearted joker but it was a side of his personality that he only allowed close friends and family to see; for everyone else he showed an authoritative demeanor and wore a scolding look on his face. Daichi's wife did not live long enough to name their daughter, so out of love for his late wife, he named his new baby girl after her and gave her the name Akiko Hai. When Akane passed away, Daichi called one of the silent partners for help. The silent partner he called had been someone that Daichi and Akane became extremely close friends with since their first meeting. The silent partner was old Mrs. Michi Kuran, who saw the school as an experiment and a valuable investment. Michi found she had a great deal of interests in common with Akane and Daichi and that is how the three of them became good friends. When Daichi contacted Michi, she sent her middle-aged son-Daisuke Kuran-to take over Akane's role as the disciplinarian. Daisuke had a large family but he too was a widower-he lost his wife when his eldest was starting high school. Due to Daisuke's parental knowledge and common history with Daichi, Michi thought Daisuke would be good for Daichi. All Daisuke's children were grown up so it was decided by Michi that he should help raise Akiko. Since Daichi became Daisuke's new housemate and business partner, he raised Akiko to believe that Daisuke was her uncle. Daichi went about making the legal arrangements to ensure that if anything happened to him that all legal responsibilities would be cared for. Rights to Daichi's daughter would go to Daisuke, all business ventures would be transferred to Michi-who would hand everything to Akiko upon completion of her education, and all finances would be split between Michi and Daisuke for the upkeep and costs of running the school and raising Akiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	4. The First Day of School for Akiko

**Vampire Night's Novella: ****Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014 Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The First Day of School for Akiko~<strong>

Five year old Akiko, affectionately called Aki by her Uncle Daisuke, was fussing with her buttons and flopped on the bed screaming, "_I hate you!_" to the pleated plaid skirt. Realizing the time, Daisuke opened Akiko's door and asked her who she was yelling at. Akiko went to her uncle and pointed to the button with pleading eyes.

**Daisuke says to Akiko:** "_Oh, I see, so you were scolding the button for not cooperating?"_

Akiko bounced her head with a smile while looking up at Daisuke with her pleading eyes. Daisuke picked up Akiko's hand that was closest to her buttons and raised it to his other hand.

**Putting their hands together, Daisuke says: **"_Akiko, you see how much bigger my hand is then yours? Now look at the buttons, they were made for your little fingers to be able to put them in their buttonholes. If I try to button your skirt for you, I will end up breaking the buttons. You just need to take a breather and to take your time. Now try again but pay attention to what you are doing. Lay on your bed when you button your skirt, your stomach will flatten and make it easier to get the button through the hole._"

Then Daisuke placed Akiko's hand back to her side. I will head downstairs and see if your dad needs help making your breakfast Daisuke said and then headed out the door and down the steps. Entering the kitchen, Daisuke saw Daichi finishing the waffles, so Daisuke pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured juice into the cups that were waiting on the already made table. Daichi was just about to ask if Daisuke had a chance to check in on Akiko when Akiko comes skipping into the kitchen.

"_Well that was fast little one"_**, said Daisuke. **

"_You were right Uncle Daisuke, lying on the bed worked and I got the button through the hole_"**, Akiko said in a proud tone. **

"_How did you know that would work_", **Akiko asked Daisuke.**

**Daisuke replied,**"_I had a pair of trousers that would fight with me every time I went to put them on. I eventually sent them to the heap_."

Akiko was confused at the word heap so she imagined a land were unwanted things lived and she daydreamed about this through breakfast. Still lost in thought, Daichi and Daisuke cleaned up, got ready to leave, and then escorted the still-daydreaming Akiko to the school. Akiko returned to reality when she heard her kindergarten teacher snapping her fingers next to Akiko's ear and her name being repeated by the teacher. Akiko could hear the girls behind her saying things that she was goofy or she must be deaf. Once Akiko gave her attention to her teacher, she verbally confirmed for the teacher that she was present for attendance. Later, at recess, a boy sat next to Akiko. Akiko took one look at the handsome boy and began daydreaming again. Before Akiko could get the story going in her imagination, she heard the boy's voice and snapped back to reality.

"_What did you say little boy, I missed it, I m sorry_", **Akiko said.**

"_I said, hi, my name if Junichi and I want to know why you daydream so much"_**, the little boy said**.

**Akiko replied,** "_Oh I have no friends, except daddy and uncle, so I learned to play by myself in my head, where I figure everything out on my own in my daydreams. You want to try it with me, we can make a fun story."_

Junichi agreed and the two began creating a story of a girl flower and a boy bird. The story went that the bird teased the flower that she couldn't fly away and that she will never be free but the bird can do whatever he wants and go wherever he wants. Upset that Junichi made the bird say that to the flower, Akiko stopped the story and told him she didn't want to play with him anymore. When Akiko got home, she told her dad the story but he shooed her away because he was busy with business. So Akiko went to her uncle, who was the only person who ever had time for her. Akiko told Daisuke what happened with the boy and the story.

**Daisuke said to Akiko,** "_Aki, sweetheart, boys will tease and that is all this Junichi was doing. Let me tell you, one day when the flower blooms, the bird will not want to leave the flower because the flower is too sweet to abandon and that is how it is between a husband and wife who love each other."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is being moved over from VK into this novellla, edited and depth added to it; thank you for your patience during this construction.


	5. Friends

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Friends~<strong>

Over the next weeks, Junichi continued to tease Akiko and she was the only student Junichi would go near. Feeling like Junichi was a bully, Akiko never understood why Junichi was so mean until one day a teacher saw her crying in the corner while everyone was at recess. The teacher asked Akiko what was wrong and tried to comfort her. After hearing how Akiko was tired of how Junichi was with her, the teacher tried to explain to Akiko that Junichi was an only child from one of the school's wealthiest families and that he did not know how to be around a girl. The teacher told Akiko to be patient with Junichi and that one-day he will outgrow being mean and his hurtful words will turn to kind ones. When Junichi came into the classroom after using the boys' bathroom, he saw the teacher walk away from an upset Akiko. Scared for Akiko's feelings, Junichi went to Akiko and without saying a word, kissed her on the cheek and held her until she calmed down.

"_Why did you do that"_,** asked Akiko.**

"_That is what my mom does when I cry and I wanted to make you feel better"_**, Junichi replied.**

From that day on, the two became best friends who were openly affectionate like a brother and sister, which baffled all the adults.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please have patience during construction as the story is moved from VK to this novella, edited, and given more depth; thank you.


	6. Boyfriend-Boyfriend? Part One

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Boyfriend, you mean best friend who is a boy? Part One~<strong>

When Akiko and Junichi reached 8th grade, there was a party where children from a wealthy family invited children who were from other wealthy families that were friends. As Junichi entered a room of adults to pass through to the pool, he heard the adults talk about the girl he secretly adored-his best friend who he called Aki. The adults were discussing how one of them did a background check and found out that the girl was only at the school because her father was the headmaster but if it were not for that, she would not be allowed near the other children, let alone be in the school. Shocked to find out that Aki was not wealthy, Junichi became distant to Akiko through the duration of the party. For the remaining time spent in the 8th grade level, the two were no longer friends. When it was time for high school, the two children continued to be in the same class. Keeping the teenagers together was done at the request of the headmaster for the sake of his daughter, hoping that one day the two best friends would settle their quarrel and return to being there for each other. When High school started, Junichi went to sit down and found his name on a desk next to a desk meant for Akiko. The desks were paired, so Junichi found he would have to sit shoulder-to-should with Akiko. Akiko did a great deal of growing during that summer and all her curves had completely filled-out. When Akiko walked in the room, Junichi drank in Akiko's beauty-her long hair, thin waist, and the form that seemed to suddenly appear over night. The teacher walked into the room and told the shocked Akiko to take a seat. Akiko was in shock over how much Junichi had changed, he no longer looked like a little boy-his hair grew in to cover his eyebrows and touched the collar of his uniform shirt. Somehow, Junichi grew muscles and thinned out. Seeing how desirable Junichi looked, Akiko found it difficult to get her legs to respond to her and she struggled to keep her mind from wondering off to daydreaming about her and Junichi. Daisuke's voice pierced Akiko s thoughts and she looked at him realizing he was her teacher. Akiko walked to her desk as the class laughed at her and Junichi threw an evil look at the classmates, which immediately got them to all stop laughing. Once she was seated, Junichi could smell the aroma of Akiko's hair. Junichi began to lean to Akiko with his eyes closed, not realizing he was doing it, and lifted his hand to take Akiko's hair for a better whiff of the scent. Daisuke ignored what clearly would be inappropriate behavior because he knew this is the way the two use to be before they had their fight, so he accepted it as normal behavior between two close friends. This was Daisuke's belief until he saw Junichi turn Akiko's face and kiss her in a very intimate way. Daisuke was upset-how did he miss this-they weren't affectionate like a brother and sister. Daisuke walked over to Junichi and quietly told him not to do that to Akiko unless he intends to make dear Akiko his official girlfriend, otherwise, what he was doing was cruel and went beyond the close friendship boundaries that use to be there. Junichi felt completely embarrassed that he lost control of himself like that and refrained from any contact with Akiko, which was rather difficult because of how close the two were sitting together. When Daisuke turned his back, Akiko took her folded note and put it in the hand that Junichi had sitting in his lap. Doing this sent shivers up Junichi's back because of how close Akiko's hand came to his private area. Before Akiko could pull away, Junichi grabbed the paper with the hand Akiko was putting it in, and he grabbed Akiko's wrist with the other. Holding her wrist, he looked her in the eyes with a warning look and gently placed her hand on her own knee. Feeling embarrassed, Akiko began to blush and looked away while Junichi read Akiko's note.

**The note read:**

_Junichi,_

_I do not know what I have done to make you mad at me. You broke my heart when you stopped talking to me but I forgive you and I love you. I don't understand why you kissed me but I will do whatever you want so I can make up for whatever I did to make you upset at me in the first place. Please forgive me and love me back, you are the only person in my world who I have ever truly been able to be close to. Stay with me at lunch._

_Love Akiko._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please have patience during construction as the story is moved from VK to this novella, edited, and given more depth; thank you.


	7. Boyfriend-Boyfriend? Part Two

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Boyfriend, you mean Best friend who is a Boy? Part Two~<strong>

Junichi put the note in his bag and ignored Akiko. Because Junichi did not give Alex a confirmation look, she realized he was ignoring her, so Akiko looked down at her desk so that her hair would fall and hide her quiet tears. Junichi could sense what he did to Akiko, after all the years they knew each other, he was not daft but he could not comfort her because they were in class. The rest of the class seemed to be Junichi mad at Akiko and Akiko sad.

**When class was dismissed for lunch, Daisuke went over to the two students and yelled at Junichi:** "_I know you do not know how to handle your emotions but do not think I am going to let you touch my little girl and then treat her like dirt because she made you have feelings. If you do not make up and say you are sorry for making her sad, I will skin you alive, and it will not matter what family you are from. Do I make myself clear? Then Daisuke calmed down and asked, Why were you two fighting anyway, you haven't talked since the beginning of last school year. Do you realize how much Akiko missed you? She has been moping around the house with a broken heart since then, and without a single word or anything, you just up and kiss her? And then, because you are acting like a creep, you just shut her out? I saw everything and I am not happy with you right now Junichi. You better sort through your feelings and fix this. Don't just be a man, be a gentleman and act like you are supposed to with a lady."_

Then Daisuke walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Junichi was beat red from embarrassment but he knew that Akiko didn't look over, not even once, because she didn't want him to feel embarrassed; that is how she always was with him. Junichi thought it over and realized he never had anyone but Aki and he loved her too but the feelings he had for her clouded his mind. Junichi pulled his lunch out of his bag and then he walked over to Aki's bag and pulled hers out. Akiko was baffled at seeing Junichi do this and all she could do was watch him. Junichi sat down and set out both their lunches.

"_As usual, I am going to have to share with you because your moron caregivers only gave you water and an apple"_, **Junichi said while looking at Akiko s lunch.**

Junichi took both lunches and prepared them to be shared between them both. Then Junichi picked up the part of the sandwich he was giving Akiko and tore off a piece, and then slowly placed it between her lips, pushing it into her mouth. As Akiko slowly chewed the sandwich piece, Junichi cuffed Akiko s face and smiled. When Akiko swallowed her bite, Junichi put their foreheads together and confessed that he was never mad at her and that he loved her too. It was not the first time Junichi made that confession to Akiko and it was not the first time he had heard that Akiko loved him because long ago when he broke his arm, she yelled it at him in anger for the first time when the two were in third grade. He had not thought about it at the time because his parents always told him they loved him, so he thought Akiko's words had the same meaning. Then in sixth grade, Akiko fell and Junichi went to help her up and the two became too physically close for appropriateness and that is when Akiko told him for the second time that she loved him while affectionately kissing the corner of his mouth and then walk away. As Junichi revolved the past in his thoughts, he did not realize just how much he had already loved her from the start but the meaning of love had changed and he wasn't sure what this new feeling was. Through the entire time Junichi was lost in thought, he had been holding onto Akiko's hands with his forehead pressed against hers and his eyes shut. Akiko was too happy to be with Junichi to care that he froze in his position. Instead, she closed her own eyes and enjoyed his presence and touch. Not realizing there was a witness, both Junichi and Akiko jumped in shocked when they heard a girl screech the words _"Kiss already!"_ Both in shock, Akiko and Junichi pulled away from each other and finished eating lunch normally. The girl said Bummer and left the classroom with her lunch. After both finished eating, Akiko stood up and got behind Junichi's chair and then bent down and kissed his neck while affectionately holding him. Pulling Akiko off and standing up, Junichi then took both Akiko's wrists and held them in the air while walking her the short distance to the wall where he pressed her back to it. Once Junichi had Akiko pinned to the wall, he nuzzled her ear and neck and then passionately kissed her. As the two kissed, their bodies began to rub together and the kiss got deeper and more intense as the two became more excited by each other.

**Junichi stopped the kiss and while panting he said to Akiko,** "_If you consent, I will make you my girlfriend and then your uncle and father would be fine with us kissing_."

Still dizzy from the kiss, Akiko just bobbed her head. With that, Junichi let go of Akiko's hands and clasped her face, and then went back to exploring kissing with Akiko, which is what they spent the remainder of their lunch doing. The bell rang and the two gathered their composure.

**Junichi ran his hand down the side of Akiko's face and said to her,** "_Now don t go daydreaming and as a reward, I will up-the-anti later on when we finish our homework together. I want to do everything with you and to you, I want to explore and you be my__first_".

Shocked, Akiko didn't know whether to give into her body and agree with Junichi or to slap him for wanting to use her as an experiment. Akiko decided to take the high road and slapped Junichi in the face. Daisuke was exceedingly good at quiet entrances, so the two teens didn t hear him enter the class and he got to witness his sweet Aki defend her honor on her own, which made him beam with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please have patience during construction as the story is moved from VK to this novella, edited, and given more depth; thank you.


	8. Boyfriend-Boyfriend? Part Three

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Boyfriend, you mean Best friend who is a Boy? Part Three.~<strong>

After class was over, the girl who witnessed Junichi and Akiko making-out went over to Akiko and asked her about her boyfriend.

"_Hi, my name is Suzu and I was wondering if you and that boy I saw you with are boyfriend and girlfriend"_**, asked the girl from earlier.**

**Akiko responded,** "_Yes, I guess. We have been close friends since kindergarten, he is a guy, I am a girl, and Junichi used the term girlfriend so I guess I am his girlfriend."_

**Suzu says to Akiko,** "_You are going to be popular because you are dating the hottest guy in class right now. Even though it is against school rules, everyone knows that your boyfriend is from one of the wealthiest families in the school, plus he is amazing eye candy. However, from the sounds of it he is using you, especially if you two have been friends since grade school. I mean, with a relationship like that, how do you just go from a brother-sister like relationship to one with so much intimate touching? It's just not natural but if you want, I can take him off your hands and volunteer to be his first so that you two can continue to be friends without ending up hating each other."_

_"Let me think about it, Suzu, because when he touches me, I get these feelings that make me want more and I am not sure if I can hold onto him like this but I know I don't want to let go of this"_**, Akiko replied.**

Then Akiko left before Suzu could say another word. Once outside the school she found Junichi waiting for her and he walked with her while holding her hand. Junichi and Aki's first stop was to the Headmaster's house to announce they were going steady and would appreciate privacy from therein.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please have patience during construction as the story is moved from VK to this novella, edited, and given more depth; thank you.


	9. Broken Friendship and Hearts

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~A Broken Friendship and Two Broken Hearts~<strong>

When the two lovebirds finally reached the office, the door was closed. Akiko and Junichi could hear Daisuke tell Daichi all he saw and advised him to put them in separate classrooms for sake of their virtue.

**Hearing this, Junichi threw the door open and angrily said to the two adults** "_You two can t tell us what to do and if you try to stop us from loving each other, I will tell my parents on you_."

Daichi stood up from his desk and put his forehead in his hand so he wouldn't have to look the spoiled child in the face.

**Daichi then said to Junichi,** "_Will you go through a ceremony that binds you to my daughter as your __fiancé__and then promise to not enter my daughter's body until your wedding night? If you can promise this to me, then I will allow the romance between you two, otherwise, you will not be allowed to affectionately touch Akiko from this moment on, ever again."_

**Junichi pulled his hand from Akiko and turned around to leave saying:** "_No, I will not tie myself down with a wife, besides, my parents might have plans for my future wife and I am not going to ruin that for them since I was born to be my father's heir and family legacy."_

**Daichi said in response,** "Y_ou should know I have cameras in this office and I have just recorded this conversation. If you somehow impregnate my child, I will take this tape and a paternity tests to court and force your parents to allow you to have a child-marriage. A child-marriage is when two people get married before they are of legal age; parental approval is needed for minors to do this and that is why I will use the courts to get your parents to force you. Since you declined to cherish my daughter's friendship and only had intentions of using her, I will no longer allow you to be near her. Expect to be sent to a new classroom in the morning."_

Angry that he is being told he can't have his friendship with his sweet Akiko anymore, Junichi angrily kicks the door open and punches the wall as he walks out of the office and leaves. Akiko is so hurt from Junichi's decision that she begins to cry hysterically until she begins to hiccup rapidly. Once back at his dorm, Junichi cried his eyes out while Akiko was being comforted and held by Daisuke in her hysterical state.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Please have patience during construction as the story is moved from VK to this novella, edited, and given more depth; thank you.


	10. The Long Goodbye-LEMON Warning!

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The long Goodbye~<strong>

After Junichi calmed down, he decided to sneak into Akiko's room and say his good-bye before he could never see her again.

Akiko did not live in the girl's dorm; in fact, she had a room in the house located on school grounds that belonged to the Headmaster.

The weather was warm since it had not turned to fall weather yet, so Junichi was counting on Akiko s window being open, which it was when he arrived at her window. Junichi climbed into Akiko's room and found Akiko sleeping in her bra and a skirt slip, with a fan blowing on her.

Junichi couldn't help himself so he got completely undressed except for his boxers and he laid down with Akiko and then twirled her hair until he fell asleep cuddling her and thinking about the very first time he snuck into her bed. The first time was shortly after he broke his arm, he had a nightmare that no one was around to help him except this shadow with hair the color of sunlight. That night Junichi woke only wanting to be comforted and he knew in his heart that the only person who could have been in his dream was Akiko. Wanting her comfort, he made his way to her house and snuck into her room and into bed under the covers where he held onto her and twirled her hair until he fell asleep. This is the memory that Junichi was contemplating as he fell asleep in the present time in a similar manner as that first time.

In the morning, the sun woke Akiko and she was lying on her side. Akiko felt warmth on her back and she found a hand lying on her lower abdomen. The hand began to press deeper into her skin and the person behind her began to nuzzle the back of her neck. Scared and confused at the moment, Akiko was frozen but as the person behind her began go exhale with a slight groan. Akiko immediately recognized Junichi's voice without turning to see who was there.

Junichi had a history of slipping into Akiko's bed to protect her, as his excuse always went. The truth is Akiko knew Junichi was just lonely and so she always welcomed waking up cuddling in his arms, as Junichi s affections were the only kind she got from anyone. Akiko thought back to a time when she woke up like this one morning in sixth grade and found Junichi staring at her and he announced that he loved her and she confessed she loved him too. This occurred after the day she kissed his lips with the words I love you and it seemed this was his way of returning those words after long thought. That day, the two promised to always be there for each other and always love each other. Akiko smiled as she returned her thoughts to the present moment.

Akiko turned so her back was no longer against Junichi's chest but now her body faced his. As Akiko did this movement, Junichi came to be fully awake and quickly realized his good-bye evening was gone and that Akiko found him before he had a chance to sneak out. Akiko looked at Junichi with loving eyes, so Junichi reached and kissed Akiko with a peck on the lips but then the kiss turned into passion. Both were groaning and barely able to contain themselves when the two began to do the one forbidden act that could potentially cost them their individual futures-they made love clumsily.

_**-!LEMON!-**_(This is a lemon scene, skip if you don't have the stomach for lemons, otherwise hold on for dear life!)

Junichi crashed his lips onto Akiko's lips, roughly pressing both their lips together, causing a bruise on both their lips. Akiko went to pull away to sooth the pain on her lips but Junchi pushed Akiko's hand away as it landed on his shoulder. Junichi placed his one hand behind Akiko's head to hold her in place as he continued to kiss Akiko, slowing to one with more emotion and using his tongue to press for entrance into Akiko's mouth. Akiko allowed Junichi entrance and found his tongue exploring. As Akiko got use to the kiss, she felt her chest be groped and heard Junichi moan, causing Akiko to blush. Junich was completely lost in his feelings to notice that Akiko was not reciprocating-she wasn't touching him back or making any noises. Junichi removed what little clothes he and Akiko had on, placed himself between Akiko's legs, and attempted to place his manhood inside only to find himself pressing against her leg. Akiko laughed and Junichi snapped telling Akiko stop. Junichi made another attempt and found himself sliding his manhood along the valley between Akiko's legs. Another attempt at entry resulted in Junichi almost entering Akiko's butt-hole. Akiko was getting tired of Junichi not being able to find his way so she placed her hand on his length and guided him to her womanly entrance where he went in full force causing Akiko to scream in pain as he broke through her hymen. Hearing Akiko scream, Junichi came to a halt and waited for Akiko to stop squinting in pain, and then he continued to press himself further inside, thrusting in waves that increased as the two climaxed. Junichi felt Akiko arch her body towards him, felt her insides squeeze around his manhood, and then felt warmth slide down its length, causing Junichi to reach his climax where he stiffened tightly against Akiko and felt himself release into her and then collapse into her arms.

_**-END OF LEMON-**_(End of lemon scene, you can exhale and breathe again-hehe)

Akiko and Junichi finished their activity and fell into each other's embrace.

**Junichi said to Akiko,** "_I am sorry I broke your heart, I am sorry I cost us our friendship, and I am sorry I physically hurt you just now. I am no good for you and have decided that, no matter how much I am in-love with you, that your father is right and that I should not see you again so that I may not cause you any further harm."_

Junichi got dressed, kissed Akiko on the cheek and said to her, If our goodbye resulted in you having a child, come find me and we will work things out and then he left Akiko. Akiko was about to get out of bed to stop Junichi from leaving when the alarm went off (the alarm being Uncle Daisuke). Junichi quickly escaped out the window while Akiko was distracted by the alarm. A nock on the door let Akiko know she had one second to throw her robe on before Uncle Daisuke barged in, because she was not allowed to lock her door.

Akiko was in such a rush that she didn t notice the large amount of blood on her bed but as soon as she went to stand up, she began to feel cramps in her abdomen and bent over in pain. Akiko screamed out and within a flash Uncle Daisuke was in the room tossing Akiko s rob over her shoulder while seeing the blood on the bed, the Student ID from Junichi on the floor by the window, and the imprint of two heads on Akiko s pillow. Daisuke was beyond angry and was about to holler at Akiko and grabbed her shoulders but when she looked up in the midst of her pain, he realized his heart ached for her and his anger melted away. Daisuke closed Akiko's rob the best he could without her arms in the sleeves and then he pulled her to him and held her head to his chest as she began to cry. When Akiko calmed down, Daisuke let Akiko go and told her to get a shower and to get dressed and to leave the room the way it was; that she shouldn't even look at the bed. With that said, he threw the covers over the stain so Akiko wouldn't faint from the sight of her own blood. Then Daisuke went and found the tape that recorded that night and replaced the tape with an empty one. Daisuke hid the tape so that Daichi wouldn't find it and expel the son of the school's highest contributors or end up taking it out on his own child-Akiko. Daisuke decided to play it by ear and if Akiko turns up pregnant, then he will show the tape but until then, he wanted to keep it hidden. Right now Akiko isn't even aware that her room has security cameras because the Headmaster is overly protective. If Akiko found out that she is being recorded in her own bedroom, in spite of not being allowed to lock her door, she will feel her privacy is completely violated and may run away because she is that sensitive.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys. I added a lemon to this scene, which was requested of my by viewers. Since I was originally shy about adding the sex scenes, I had decided to input those scenes during the construction for the sake of those who requested it. My fear is the scenes will get me into trouble due to the rating rules. If that is the case, just give me a warning and I will remove those scenes without issue/debate.

Read and review and let me know if the new scene was too much or if it was just enough for this rating.


	11. This Is Not Math

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~This Is Not Math~<strong>

Since Daisuke was the only person who knew what went on between Akiko and Junichi, he told Junichi to wait until after Math to change classrooms. While class was in session, Junichi held Akiko's hand. Akiko was still sore in her genitals but the cramps vanished as fast as they appeared. Math class began with Daisuke telling the story that Junichi and Akiko created between them when they had first met years ago; it was the story about the fleeting bird and the Dessert Willow.

**Daisuke explaining the story:**

"_There is a humming bird and flower bud. The humming bird visits the flower to see if it is ready for its first kiss, and have a little talk with it. The humming bird sees the flower is not ready to open up so the bird teases the flower. You are a silly flower that will never fly. You will always be the way you are while I get to fly anywhere and everywhere and then the humming bird flew off. The next day, the bud opened its petals to reveal its full beauty as a Dessert Willow. The humming bird returned and found the flower had opened but it wasn t like the other flowers, it was as if it were meant just for that bird. The humming bird took a kiss and fell in love with the flower. The wind picked up but the bird refused to leave. When the wind picked up, it took the seeds that the bird pollinated when it kissed the flower. The seeds landed on the earth and new flowers were born. Only caring about the bird's love for the flower, the humming bird fed from that flower, and only that flower, for the remainder of that flower's life. _

_Ok class, that was a story about marriage, if you understood it, it means for you to not give yourselves away until you are married."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	12. Marriage? But I'm only a kid!

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Marriage? But I'm only a kid!~<strong>

The bell rang for lunch and Junichi kissed Akiko's hand and said good-bye with sad eyes. As Junichi headed for the door, Daisuke stopped Junichi and told Akiko to leave the room.

**Daisuke said to Junichi,** "_I know that you kissed the Dessert Willow that I have tenderly attended to since it was a seedling. Do you think I am going to let you just taste her dew and leave her? I have orders to keep you two apart but that is because it was my idea in the first place. I thought keeping you two apart would stop you both from giving into your hormones but it seems it happened anyway. Your parents are not going to like this but if you are going to do the married dance of the humming bird and the Dessert Willow, then I am going to insist that you live in the Headmaster s home so that I may keep better watch over your relationship. Oh, one more thing, you WILL marry her or I will ruin your family's reputation over what I know you did. I won't tell your parents that they have a daughter-in-law just yet; I will wait until you ask the Headmaster for Akiko's hand in marriage. I will give you until winter break."_

**Junichi laughed and said**, "_Look, I love her but I have no intentions of displeasing my parents. I am just a kid, I can't get married or my life will be over before it begins." _

**Daisuke responds,** "_You spoke wise words, think about that the next time you put your humming bird beak into my precious Dessert Willow, and don't think it matters that you love her. If you do love her, then you will wait for her like a good husband and gentleman. You don't have to live at the Headmaster s house but you do have to stay away from Akiko. Now head to your new classroom."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	13. The Cad!

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Cad!~<strong>

The next week, Akiko bumped into Junichi who had one girl on each arm, and was so busy flirting with them that he didn't even notice Akiko. The truth is that Junichi saw Akiko and grabbed the two girls from his class that sat near him, and created a false scene to help Akiko get over him. Akiko didn't see it but Junichi caught a glimpse of Akiko's reaction, and while it pulled at his gut, he had to act like it didn't bother him. The next day was Junichi's birthday and Akiko didn't want to pass it by without trying to wish him a happy birthday, even if he no longer loved her, because she still loved him. Akiko made a tin of Junichi's favorite snacks and wrapped them in a purple bow and put it on his desk. Junichi came in just in time to see Akiko place the tin on his desk, he snatched the tin and briskly walked to the waste can and dropped it in like it was contaminated.

**Putting his hands on his hips, he said to Akiko in a stern voice,** "_Can't you get the hint, I don't want you, now go away and leave me alone!"_

Akiko ran out of the room crying, which sent a stabbing feeling to Junichi's heart. When Akiko was out of his line-of-site, Junichi went to reach for the tin when a girl grabbed it out of his hand and asked him why he was picking the trash. The girl known as Suzu read the love note that wished him a happy birthday and then Suzu said she understood what he was doing and handed the tin back to Junichi while planting a kiss on his cheek and wishing him a happy birthday. Junichi was lost, why was this strange girl taking the liberty of kissing him like that when they don't know each other. Daisuke passed the class as this kiss took place and Daisuke saw Junichi's shocked look so he peeped his head into the room.

**Daisuke said to Junichi,** "_You will find there are girls who are free with themselves and very quick to take any kind of affection. Don't mistake this for love or romance because these girls just want your attention. My Akiko kept you sheltered from the way things really are between boys and girls, so brace yourself for a line of girls to appear for your attention."_

After a brief laugh Daisuke left the room and proceeded towards Akiko's classroom to begin teaching his class. Akiko's birthday was the day after Junichi's birthday. Junichi had already bought a gold necklace for Akiko with a rose pendant that had a full carat diamond in the center of the rose. The necklace was in a pretty periwinkle colored box with a peach bow wrapped around it. Junichi realized that he made it impossible for Akiko to voluntarily accept anything from him after the way he wanted her to believe he was treating her. Junichi decided to give the gift to Daisuke to give to Akiko, and for him to tell Akiko the gift was from Daisuke. Junichi told Daisuke he didn't want Akiko to know that Junichi got it for her or she would reject it. Daisuke agreed and when Akiko entered the classroom, Daisuke hugged Akiko and wished her a happy birthday, and then presented Junichi's gift to her as well as the gift of treats Daisuke intended for her to share with the class.

The students began to pile into the room and before class was over for lunch, Daisuke's treats were shared with everyone. After the students left for lunch, Daisuke helped Akiko put her necklace on. At lunch, Junichi saw his rose on Akiko's neck and began to feel his heart not ache as bad. Everything was as normal as it could be. Junichi began to get comfortable with other girls and started enjoying everything he could get out of the girls, including sex. Junichi didn t realize he was burying his broken heart by spreading himself the way he was but it seemed to give him a false sense of moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	14. Love Conquers Nightmare-LEMONS Warning!

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Secret Love Overshadows the Nightmare~<strong>

Over the next three years, Cad, I mean Junichi came to know the emptiness of popularity while Akiko was known as the cursed doll because of her rejection by Junichi. Harsh how something can follow a person simply because of the immature acts of others. By the time Akiko and Junichi were in senior year of high school, there were no more sunny days. The weather had turned to thick cloudy overcast, damp mists, and cold chills throughout all the seasons. The day before winter break in senior year of high school, Daichi sent Akiko to the boy's dorm to pick up books that a senior student had borrowed.

-!WARNING- R.A.P.E -SCENE!- (It's not violent but you should still scroll past if sex scenes make you queasy)

Akiko's hands were full and when she tripped on her own feet, she dropped all the books. Akiko bent down to pick up the books and when she did, she felt a hand quickly move her skirt and undies, a hand bearing down on her back, and the tip of something that had once entered her years ago. Remembering that feeling, reminding her of Junichi, realizing this feeling was not the same, she called out Junichi's name as the thing slipped into her in a quick, violent, pacing motion.

-End of R.A.P.E scene-(It's safe to take your hands off your eyes now)

Junichi was in the next room when he heard his name called by a girl, which made the hairs on his neck to stand up. Junichi immediately recognized the voice as Akiko and out of concern for the way she cried his name, he ran to the direction of her call.

When Junichi got to the room, he found Akiko being raped by a drunken Junior. Junichi pulled the guy off Akiko before he could finish his deed. Offended that Junichi ruined his high, he said to Junichi, Com'on man, you ruined my buzz, I was just giving myself some fun. Why do you want to save her anyway, you threw her away because she is cursed, I mean, that's what you told everyone, isn't it? So why do you care what happens to her? Junichi punched the guy so hard in the nose, that it broke. The guy stumbled back, put his hand to his face to see the blood, and put his member back into his pants. Holding his bleeding nose, the junior ran off stumbling. Junichi turned his attention to Akiko who was now on the floor wrapped in a fetal position, crying hysterically. Junichi made room on the floor, moving the scattered books out of the way, and laid in front of Akiko and then huddled her into his arms until she passed out from her tears.

When Akiko awoke, she was in the hospital and Junichi was sitting with her. A nurse came in and told Akiko her father was pressing charges against the student who violated her and that is why he was not there at that time. When the nurse left, Akiko looked at Junichi and asked him what he was doing there. Junichi said he was protecting her and he was concerned but once the Headmaster returned, he would leave. Akiko motioned Junichi to come closer and so he got out of the chair and came to her bedside. Akiko held Junichi's hand tightly while shaking and asked him to stay. Just then, Akiko's mind fled back to the moment of trauma, and noticing how Akiko's eyes suddenly seemed to stare through him, Junichi saw her begin to tear-up, so he bent down and gently hugged Akiko while petting the side of her head. Akiko began to shake all over her body so Junichi closed and locked the hospital room door and closed the curtain to the bed, then he got into bed with Akiko under the sheets. Junichi turned the shaking Akiko towards him and talked her through her episode while holding her.

**Junichi talking to Akiko:** "_Do you remember the first time I entered you, change your thoughts and think of that instead._"

-!Warning LEMON!- (Queasies should skip past this part)

To encourage her, he began to kiss her ear and she moaned. With Akiko giving a positive response, Junichi decided to examine the damage on Akiko's body in a careful manner. Junichi found there was bruising and swelling but no stitches or real damage, however, he managed to get Akiko and himself completely excited from his exploration so Junichi began to make love to Akiko. Junichi's heart raced as he carefully worked over Akiko's curves and skin as delicately as he could muster while holding back-trying to contain his excitement. Junichi thought about how much he missed holding Akiko, missed having her in his life, how much he still loved her, and how much he was enjoying loving Akiko so intimately in that moment. As Junichi touched, kissed, and loved Akiko, he found himself pleasuring her as the two climbed in sweet ecstasy. Junichi felt himself release the same time Akiko released and then he carefully laid himself in an embrace with Akiko. Junichi remained in an embrace with Akiko until he saw her eyes grow heavy. Junichi removed himself from the bed, giving Akiko a kiss on the forehead and put his pants back on.

-END of LEMON Scene-(You can look now)

**Junichi whispered into Akiko's ear,** "_Please let this moment erase the horrible memory you suffered. I love you as I never stopped and always will, my love."_

**Seeing that he got Akiko to smile, Junichi said to her,** "_Whenever you feel the bad memory return, change your thought to us, and the moments we have had_."

Junichi kissed her forehead and sat on the bed holding Akiko's hand as she passed out into sweet slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys. I added a lemon to this scene, which was requested of my by viewers. Since I was originally shy about adding the sex scenes, I had decided to input those scenes during the construction for the sake of those who requested it. My fear is the scenes will get me into trouble due to the rating rules. If that is the case, just give me a warning and I will remove those scenes without issue/debate.

Read and review and let me know if the new scene was too much or if it was just enough for this rating.


	15. The Secret Love Child is Revealed

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Secret Love Child is Revealed~<strong>

A year later, Junichi is being paired with a girl from another family that is not as wealthy, but is wealthy enough for Junichi's parents to force him to agree to marry her. The girl happens to be that Suzu girl who was always looking for a way to become Junichi's girl. Suzu is the girl who offered to Akiko to be Junichi's first for her, and she is the one who walked into Junichi's new classroom, saw him dig Akiko's gift out of the trash, taking it from him to read his note and stole a kiss from him before handing him back the gift.

Daisuke had been watching Junichi's life progress from a distance and when he saw his opportunity, he presented the now eight-year-old child to Junichi's fiancé -Suzu-and asked her if he looked like anyone she knew. The woman was shocked and thought of how this child could hinder her family's chance to gain more wealth, so the woman marched the child into the building and sent the child into Junichi's office with a note from her saying that if he didn't want his parents to find out, that he would reject the child as his son. The boy walked into the office and over to the desk.

"_Mister, I have a message from the lady, she hired me to deliver this and told me if I do a good job that I can keep my job as a messenger boy"_, **the child said.**

Junichi looked up from his work and fell off his chair upon looking at his miniature self. Junichi regained his composure and took the note from the child and asked him what lady gave him the message. The child gave a description of Junichi s fiancé , who Junichi saw only moments before this one. Junichi opened the message and read it, and then began to get angry.

"_Child, who is your father"_, **Junichi asked**.

**The child responded,** "_I don t know, when I was little, mom told me an angel brought me to her but I have only ever had Uncle Daisuke and Grandpop Daichi"_.

**Then Junichi said to the boy,** "_How did you get here?"_

**The boy responded,** "_Uncle Daisuke and I were looking at your big building because it is tall and makes people dizzy, and then this lady came out and talked to Uncle Daisuke. The next thing you know, I have this cool job. I am happy to have the money; I need to take care of my mom because she doesn't have a husband like my friends moms do."_

Coming to fully understand the situation, Junichi thanks the boy, hands him ten $100 bills, and sends him on his way. The boy returns to Daisuke with the money and the furious Daisuke storms into the building and into Junichi's office.

**Not caring that the boy is right there, Daisuke yells at Junichi:** _So that's it, you're just going to pay him off and not tell him who you are? Are you so broke inside that you can't love another person since you can't have her?!"_

**Junichi confesses to the boy,** "_I am sorry you have to find out through this old man's ramblings, but I am your father and you earned the money in your hand for delivering to me a message that never should have touched your princely hands. I will take care of your mother from here-in, so you do not have to worry about money or your mother ever again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This chapter is also under construction, please have patience as I move it over from VK to the novella and then edit it and extend it's depth, thanks guys.


	16. Marrying for Love or Money

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Difference between Marrying for Love and Marrying for Money~<strong>

**The boy lights up and says,** "_You re my dad? Can I call you dad? Will you make my mom stop crying herself to sleep and not let her be lonely anymore? Her hugs are long and sad and I don t like them."_

**Junichi's heart sinks and says to the boy,** "_My child, I cannot marry your mother but I can continue to love her from my desk, where I have been keeping her in my thoughts and my heart. You see, I have my own parents and I have to keep them happy. In order to do that, I have to marry whomever they choose and it doesn't matter if I have someone else I love because in the family you come from-my family-we must marry according to our financial stature to keep the family funds growing so our family don t become poor. Do you understand me?_"

The child gets angry and takes a fit, throws a chair on the floor, and pulls the money out of Daisuke's hands and throws it at the rich and heartless man daring to call himself his father.

**The child leaves and Daisuke chases after the boy saying to Junichi on his way out,** "_Well done you idiot!"_

**The woman comes into the room and chuckles while saying,** "_I sure did enjoy that one. __Are we going to have to adopt him? He has your father's temper and your face; I do not see any trace of anything that is not from your family genes. I think we can get away with it if we say he was our love child from high school."_

**Junichi says to her in reply,** "_You scheming woman, all you do is make trouble."_

Junichi leaves the office only to find his father talking to the child and Daisuke is standing nearby with a prideful grin on his face. Junichi's father begins to turn around and lead Daisuke and the boy to his office with a grin on his face, and a grin on the little boy's face. Everyone seemed happy until Junichi's father caught sight of his son.

**Junichi went to make a sharp turn to run when his father says to him:** "_Not so fast, get in here son, we have some things to discuss."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	17. A Father's Little Secret

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~A Father's Little Secret~<strong>

**Junichi sat in the seat and his father's first question was,** "_Do you love Akiko Hai?"_

**Junichi replied,** "_Yes, Father, I have loved her since we were children, and I fell in-love with her in high school. I broke things off with her to save her from the heartache this day would bring but I had no idea I gave her a child, she never said a word to me even though she promised she would."_

**Junichi's father turned to his grandson and asked,** "_Young man, does your mother know you are here?"_

**The boy responds,** "_No sir, she thinks I am out with Uncle Daisuke"._

The boy points to the man who brought him there, who was now leaning against the wall.

**The old man says to everyone in the room,** "_I need everyone to wait outside except for Uncle Daisuke_."

The boy and his father head out and silently wait outside while the old man prods Uncle Daisuke to see if he is using the boy to blackmail for money and threatens Daisuke to be truthful or the old man would tell Daisuke's mother what her no good son was up to. Uncle Daisuke tells the old man to go ahead and call his mother and rat him out because he has nothing to hide and he isn't there for blackmail, but he really just wants the boy to have his father in his life. The two leave the office and the old man asks Uncle Daisuke and the child to wait a few and called his son into his office.

"_Son, I have decided that enough generations have suffered for the sake of money and died with only the happiness that children can bring. Arranged marriages are a daily chore of chess games, and I do not want that for you now that I know you have found true love. I will not stand in your way. Instead, I will defend, support, and protect your decision if you choose the path that leads you to the kind of happiness that only true love can bring. Call me a fool for good endings, but this is what I want for you. Oh, one more thing my son, since the child bears his mother's maiden name, you will have to adopt your own child. Isn't that irony at its core?"_ **The old man laughs as Junichi sits there holding his mouth shut.**

**The old man continues,** "_I should warn you, your mother is a greedy old geezer who will cut you off from the family funds to spite you for depriving her of the fortune you would have brought if you married for money. I just wanted to forewarn you so you are prepared but do not worry, I have kept a distant eye on you through the parents of other students and my sister Michi. I have known about your love with Akiko and the deep affection you two have oddly shared since you two first met in kindergarten. When I heard about this, I hoped today would come to be and began piling money away that now rivals the family funds. Do not let your mother intimidate you because I am giving you this money as your wedding present. I will not let anything stand in the way of my son's happiness. I will not let another Kuran heir fall prey to a money hungry hag. I do not mind this at all, that school would have ended up in this family's pockets eventually because when the Headmaster dies, my sister will use an old will to take the school even though Mister Hai clearly stated it should go to his daughter when she became an adult. I know my sister well enough to know she will not let that happen and she will take the school right out from under them. With you marrying the Headmaster's daughter, your aunt will have to comply or face our side of the family for her greedy nose."_

The two men got up and the old man patted his son on the back and told him to get moving and marry Akiko Hai before his wife found out or they both will have to do clever footwork to keep her from stopping them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	18. The Romance-A-Thon

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Romance-A-Thon~<strong>

Fully taking to what old man Kuran said, Junichi canceled his plans for the rest of the week, asking his father to cover him. On his way out of the building with Daisuke and the boy, Junichi tells his fiancé that they are over and for her to never show her scheming face to him again. Daisuke, Junichi, and his son go to a park and plan how to win Akiko over and get her to the aisle before the end of the week. Day one-Romance her with flowers, sweets, and poetry; day two-surprise her with dinner; day three-(Uncle Daisuke's idea) get her drunk and propose to her when she is completely wasted. Day four (Junichi's idea) -whisk her away to a romantic picnic on a balloon ride and take her to a place where she will get the spa treatment with him by her side; day five-marry Akiko on the nearby beach. With the plan complete, the three headed to the Academy to get the plan started with Junichi, showing up at the house with the flowers, sweets, and a well-thought-up poem that the child insisted on writing. The plan went well and Junichi and his son enjoyed bonding while preparing Akiko for the surprise beach wedding. Akiko was first scared when she saw Junichi and tried to be distant from him, not allowing him to touch her but when she heard the poem, she knew it was from her son and gave in. Not knowing what she was in for, Akiko went with the flow because she would do anything to make her son happy. The day of the beach wedding, it was just the minister, Daisuke and Michi, Junichi, and old man Kuran, and on the bride s side were Akiko and Junichi's son, Daichi, and Akiko Hai. Michi saw the rose necklace and said it looked like the one she picked out years ago at the request of her nephew Junichi, and now she knows why he needed it. Michi was happy and told Akiko she knew her mother and that she is glad to know such a fine woman will be marrying her only nephew. The private ceremony and small reception flew buy quickly and before the newlyweds left their guests, Michi offered to let them use her nearby beach house while she watches over the young boy. Akiko asked about Junichi's mother not being present and the old man said she was unwell so not to worry. Everyone left and the couple headed to the beach house.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


	19. Permitted Love-LEMONS Warning!

**Vampire Night's Novella: Growing Love**

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

><p><strong>~Permitted Love~<strong>

When Junichi and Akiko get into the beach house, they find it comfortable, rich, and serene. Junichi asks Akiko if she had done it with any one since he last touched her. Akiko blushes and says no, that he is the only man in her life who she ever permitted to love her like that and that no other man was allowed to touch her. She apologized for becoming soiled at the hands of that drunk in high school but she never meant to allow anyone but Junichi through the doors of her body. Junichi put a finger to her lips and hushed her, telling her that wasn't her fault. Akiko blushed, looked down and continued to talk. Akiko thanked Junichi for that time in the hospital, and how much it helped her to recover from the memory of that horrible moment, and she thanked him for her son, apologizing that she didn't tell him. Akiko explained she didn't want to ruin Junichi's destined path and she pointed to the necklace and reminded him that she isn't the only one who kept a secret. Feeling embarrassed, Junichi filled Akiko's cup and told her to drink up. Junichi kept working on Akiko to ensure that when he finally took her, that she would be relaxed enough to not be haunted by the rape she experienced. As Junichi got Akiko drunk and rubbed patterns into her skin, Junichi got Akiko to laugh and relax as he reminisced about most everything, from the time they were young up till then, at that moment, which led to Junichi bringing up the topic of adopting their son.

-!WARNING LEMON!- (Queasies scroll past)

Junichi realized Akiko was half out of it so he began to kiss and caress her. Junichi thought of how beautiful Akiko was and how soft her skin felt, how her moans and cooing made his excitement rise, drawing out his passion. Before long, Junichi was fully on top of and inside Akiko. With no objections from Akiko, the two enjoyed each other's touch, warmth, and intoxication as they became one in a climax. Akiko passed out while Junichi held her protectively and comfortingly until he followed Akiko into sleep.

-END of LEMON-

The two returned from the honeymoon and found out they were pregnant again (this time with a baby girl) and eventually Junichi got their son's name changed to Kuran so he could carry on the fortune. Junichi's mother was irate that he married a commoner and wrote him off from the family funds just as the old man said she would. After meeting her grandchildren, the old lady relented and gave the fortune to her son. Aunt Michi died, so there was never any issues to the school being handed over to Akiko and as to the headmaster and Uncle Daisuke, they helped Junichi and Akiko raise their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This story is under construction. Please have patience as it is being moved over from VK to the novella, will be edited and added to; thanks guys.


End file.
